Hydreigon
|} Hydreigon (Japanese: サザンドラ Sazandora) is a dual-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 64. It is the final form of . Biology Hydreigon is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft. Hydreigon is a violent, destructive Pokémon. It will attack anything that moves, determining it a foe. Its heads can consume anything. In the anime Major appearances Hydreigon debuted in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram, under the ownership of Carlita. In the former movie, it is . Hydreigon made its main series debut in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. It was seen battling a wild and injured it in the process. A Hydreigon appeared in A Village Homecoming!, under the ownership of Shannon, having evolved from a . Soon after evolving, Hydreigon went on a rampage, but it later calmed down thanks to 's efforts. It reappeared in a flashback in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. A Hydreigon appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show! and Cameron's Secret Weapon!, under the ownership of . Hydreigon proved powerful in its battle against , managing to defeat and before losing to . Cameron later used Hydreigon during his match against Virgil in A Unova League Evolution!, where it was shown on the scoreboard as being defeated. A 's Hydreigon appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was seen competing in the Pokémon Sky Relay. A Trainer's Hydreigon appeared in Valuable Experience for All!, where it was seen being defeated by Remo's in the Lumiose Conference. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Muteki used a Hydreigon in a Double Battle against Monta. In the movie adaptations Hydreigon appeared in under the ownership of Carlita. In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga A Hydreigon debuted in LDK1. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ghetsis used his Hydreigon to fly to Dragonspiral Tower to meet N in The Battle Within. It was later used in a battle against Black. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Fraud owned a Hydreigon. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Hydreigon appears in the background of the stage when the stage is in the . It appears alongside , , and . Trophy information NA: Unlike Scizor with its pretend heads, Hydreigon's three heads are real! The center head is the brains of the operation, while the left and right ones are there to consume everything they can. We wouldn't be surprised to see Hydreigon at an eating contest, but there has to be a rule against having three mouths on one body...? PAL: Unlike Scizor's head-like claws, the heads at the end of Hydreigon's arms are the real deal. Only the head in the middle does any thinking - the other two are just for gobbling up anything in sight. If you think about it, Hydreigon would probably win any eating contest hands down, but... maybe having three mouths is against the rules... Game data NPC appearances * : was at first described by as an evil Pokémon who is pure destruction in Pokémon form, devours everything in his path, and said to be the cause of the world's balance being disrupted. In truth, Munna's words about him were all a lie to trick the player, and Hydreigon is really the physical embodiment of the Voice of Life, the form of the world's will to live, who called upon humans to save the Pokémon world as no Pokémon could hope to save it. He originally first contacted the player through a dream before Munna intercepted the vision, and by using Hydreigon's voice, she tricked the player into thinking Hydreigon was evil. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Automatically recruited after completing the main story-line}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert! (Boss), Sealed Door: The Place to Return To, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX41 Event: Hydreigon Appears}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 13}} |} |} In events |Carlita's Hydreigon|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70|June 17 to September 8, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Carlita's Hydreigon}} |Carlita's Hydreigon|Korean|Wi-Fi|70|November 3, 2011 to January 31, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Carlita's Hydreigon}} |Pokémon Center Occupation Plan Ghetsis's Hydreigon|All|Japan|52|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Ghetsis's Hydreigon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Hydreigon Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10| }} |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15||'}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10|‡}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- had accepted 's to be strong. Since they lost against you, he doesn't mind working hard anymore. }} |- when its Attack is 143 or higher |link= , , , and 'Nobunaga' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=634 |name2=Zweilous |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=635 |name3=Hydreigon |type1-3=Dark |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Of all the Pokémon that evolve by leveling up, Hydreigon evolves from its pre-evolution later than any other Pokémon, at level 64. * Hydreigon shares its with . They are both known as the Brutal Pokémon. * Hydreigon is the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon to have as its secondary type rather than its primary type. Origin Hydreigon is based on the , including its red eyes. Its three heads and Shiny coloration resemble the . It may also incorporate elements of the . These mythological serpents may have inspired Hydreigon's typing, as all three are deadly antagonists, with the Zmey Gorynych in particular . According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in ''Nintendo Dream, Hydreigon and its evolutionary family were originally intended to be cyborg dragons with aspects of s. The Pokémon were scrapped until late in development, when they were revived and remade to be based on Yamata no Orochi. The tank tread-like markings on Hydreigon's body are a remnant of this design. Although Yamata no Orochi typically has eight heads in mythology, Hydreigon was designed with fewer heads to appear less confusing. Name origin Hydreigon may be a combination of , drei (German for three), and dragon. Sazandora may be a combination of 三 san (three) and dragon or hydra. In other languages , dora is from Ghidorah, dragon or hydra |fr=Trioxhydre|frmeaning=From trio and }} |es=Hydreigon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Trikephalo|demeaning=From tri and |it=Hydreigon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=삼삼드래 Samsamdrae|komeaning=From and dragon |zh_cmn=三頭龍 / 三头龙 Sāntóulóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Three-headed dragon" |ru=Хайдрайгон Khaydraygon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Hydreigon (Gates to Infinity) Notes External links |} de:Trikephalo fr:Trioxhydre it:Hydreigon ja:サザンドラ pl:Hydreigon zh:三首恶龙